El cliché de Hinata
by Laso
Summary: Esta es solo una historia ridícula que se me ocurrió, es un one-shot para relajarse y quizás reírse un poco. Espero les guste.


**El cliché de Hinata**

 _Por Laso_

Diría que no es necesario contar detalles.

Es una chica, es un chico, ambos pelinegros, la chica _ojiblanca_ (ojos inexistentes en el mundo real a menos que seas ciego, o bien, un _hámster_ , pero en ese caso los ojos tendrían que ser negros) y el chico de ojos negro carbón; ambos van la escuela, la chica tímida, el chico listo pero no le gusta ser sociable, la chica linda, el chico guapo, el mejor amigo de la chica es un castaño y el mejor amigo del chico es un rubio.

Se encontraron por obra del destino, de casualidad o quizás por un asunto arreglado; el chico odia a las mujeres (aunque no es homosexual) y no confía en la chica; la chica le tiene miedo y no se quiere acercar a él.

Un día el chico se enoja y la persigue, la chica huye y choca con un árbol... y ahí comienza nuestra historia.

―¡Joder, Sasuke, que le has roto la cabeza!.

―No fue mi culpa, ella salió corriendo.

―¡Yo también correría si un maníaco me está siguiendo con cara de querer violarme! ¡Maldita sea Naruto, controla a tu novio! ―gritó Kiba.

―Jódete perro ―le respondió Naruto.

Y sí, la típica pelea graciosa donde participa el idiota, el _hiperactivo_ y el arrogante, los tres esperando en la enfermería (porque en esta escuela hay una, muy bonita y con enfermeras con verrugas), al lado de la cama de _la bella durmiente;_ mejor conocida como Hinata.

Sí, adivinaste; Hinata, la chica tímida e inocente, había terminado con la cara enterrada en el piso y como no era la _chica súper poderosa,_ lo más natural pasó: se desmayó.

Aunque, claro, era imposible que no se desmayara al menos tres veces al día, oh, pero no te preocupes, que la chica es muy dura y no se muere, quizás sólo se quede tonta por las neuronas que terminan muertas en su lugar y las vivas que hacen huelga porque cada vez tienen que trabajar más por menor sueldo... por así decirlo.

Bueno, la causa por la que esta vez se había desmayado había sido el hecho de que, como ya lo ha mencionado Naruto, el chico más guapo y que se hace de rogar (alias _Sasuke_ ) había seguido a Hinata (con Naruto siguiéndolo a él), pero no por las razones románticas que crees, no; el problema fue que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron por casualidad (no por obra del destino, ya que van en la misma escuela) a Hinata, y, casualmente, buscaba cambio de un billete de veinte (si te hiciste la pregunta la respuesta es: no, Naruto no tenía cambio), así que Hinata, amablemente (como todo lo que irradia siempre) le concedió el cambio, pero sus neuronas no querían morir así que deseaban alejarse de ahí lo más deprisa ya que si seguía ahí lo más seguro era que se desmayara (por el exceso de amor por Naruto, quizás), así que se apresuró a cambiarle el billete; lo malo fue que le dio 16 pesos y no 20 como él quería; cuando Sasuke vio a Hinata corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus delgadas piernas (ya que sus neuronas y sus primas: las hormonas, querían alejarse lo más posible de Naruto) entonces pensó que la pelinegra lo había hecho a propósito y la siguió con la cara de maníaco que antes Naruto describió (claro que, aunque Hinata no hubiese corrido, Sasuke no era tan buena persona como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad de demostrar cuán orgulloso estaba de poder sacar bien las cuentas y saber que 16 no es igual a 20).

Pero parece que he dado demasiados detalles.

Lo que pasó después es lo que realmente es digno de contar y pasaremos al final que es la parte más interesante de todas, y esa es cuando llegamos a la fiesta de Hinata en su cumpleaños dieciocho, eso significa que ya han pasado seis meses desde el principio.

En la fiesta están las mejores amigas de la _cumpleañera;_ todas están enamoradas de Sasuke, y hablo de _"todas"_ cuando me refiero a las que están enamoradas de Sasuke, ya que muchas eran mujeres mayores (las tías de Hinata) quienes pensaban que Sasuke era un _cholo,_ incluso susurraban entre ellas cosas como: _"Los jóvenes de hoy en día"_ o _"En lo único que piensan es en las nalgas del sexo opuesto"_ , y cosas por el estilo; pero las tías (abuelas, conocidas y demás) que odiaban a Sasuke tenían que morderse la lengua cuando pasaba Hinata ya que, como te habrás imaginado, en esos seis meses Hinata y Sasuke se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo buena persona que era Hinata e Hinata se dio cuenta de que la cara de estreñido que le dirigía Sasuke no era solo a ella y no era porque la odiara, es solo que el pobre así había nacido: guapo pero con odio a la fibra.

Y bien, a Sasuke le pasó lo que le tenía que pasar: le gustaron los pechos de Hinata, le gustó cuidar de ella cuando se desmayaba, a causa de las hormonas se sentía diferente con ella y, naturalmente, se enamoró de ella.

Es así como llegamos a la parte del balcón (sí, Hinata y todos los presentes son _endemoniadamente_ ricos que tienen un balcón muy fijo que parece el patio de tu casa... aunque más bonito).

Y ahí es donde Sasuke se le declara a Hinata y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, a Hinata le da un tic en el ojo derecho y la boca le tiembla tanto que parece que está masticando chicle.

Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que Hinata tenía, pero yo sí: Hinata estaba _harta_ de que sus amigas le dijeran siempre lo mismo:

―Que guapo es, me lo comería a besos.

―Uh, que si no tuviera novio...

Ah, no, perdón, me equivoqué, eso es lo que decían en la película que vi ayer, pero esa luego se las cuento.

―¡¿Enserio no te gusta Sasuke, Hinata?!

―¡Pero si haces muy bonita pareja con Sasuke!

―¡¿Nunca has tenido novio, pero, y Sasuke?!

Y, a Hinata siempre le molestaba, ya les había dicho una y otra vez que no, que le gustaba Naruto y que Sasuke era solo un amigo, por eso, cuando Sasuke se le declaró en el balcón (nada más romántico le pudo pasar), se enojó tanto que le gritó con todas sus fuerzas (ignorando a sus invitados que estaban dentro de la casa y a las hormigas que trataban de morderle el pie) lo mismo que le había dicho a sus amigas.

―¡Que no me gusta Sasuke, maldición, que me gusta Naruto, no sé qué le ven a Sasuke con esa cara de estreñido, ya les dije que sólo somos amigos!

Y creerás que te he contado lo que les gritó a sus amigas, pues bien, sí, es lo que les gritó a ellas, pero la frase la tenía tan presente que: en modo automático le había contestado exactamente lo mismo a Sasuke.

Por eso Sasuke y los invitados que estaban cerca se quedaron igual de impactados que Hinata, sólo que ellos no tuvieron un momento así en su vida, _a no ser que también te haya pasado a ti o que se cuenten los momentos clichés de las novelas._

Y así termina nuestra historia, a Naruto resultó que también le gustaba Hinata y fue su primer novio, se dieron besos y tuvieron mucho sexo, después fue novia de Kiba quien le propuso matrimonio pero Hinata le rechazó y después... después pasaron muchos novios más hasta que decidió hacerse monja.

En cuanto a Sasuke... Sasuke tuvo muchas novias antes de hacerse gay y trabajar de puto (se gana mucho en ese trabajo), tuvo muchos novios y al final murió solo porque los gays no pueden casarse, ah, también hizo un muñeco vudú de Hinata para ver si podía quedarse ciega (aunque con los ojos de Hinata, no había mucho que hacer al respecto...).


End file.
